


Pull Me Closer

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi reunite after the time of separation and the things go really steamy…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSaiyanHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/gifts).



> This is a shameless smut without a plot written for @SuperSaiyanHollow’s birthday.  
> You’re the best beta reader and friend ever, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU SINNAMON ROLL! ♥  
> She’s an awesome writer as well, so please made her special day even better and go check out her works as well!
> 
> Anyway, I hope other people will enjoy a piece of this sin too, happy reading!

 

Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. It was something that Hisoka used to say. Illumi agreed with it one hundred percent. He loved his work as an assassin, loved going missions even to the farthest parts of the world. He also hated it because when he was away, he was away from Hisoka too. Spending long nights thinking about how the other was doing. Hisoka wondered if Illumi’s mission went well. Did he get killed? Their relationship was a constant yearning. But, they wouldn’t end it under any circumstances. Both of them were cold-blooded killers with a constant need to quench their bloodlust, and it allowed them to understand each other very well. Of course, they hadn’t been lovers from the very beginning of their acquaintance. Firstly, Hisoka had to gain Illumi’s trust, and it took years until the assassin finally called him his friend. Raised in a family of killers, he was taught not to have any friends. That’s why Illumi was so shocked by his own words as well. Since that moment, it didn’t take long or them to become more than friends. They didn’t remember the exact date when they had become lovers: was it that night when Hisoka kissed Illumi during their mutual mission or was it the night when Hisoka secretly placed his hand between Illumi’s legs under the table during their dinner date? They didn’t remember and they didn’t care.

What counted right now, was that they were finally in each other’s arms after Illumi’s long trip. They sat on the bed; Hisoka shirtless, but still in his pants and Illumi fully dressed in a top with his pins and loose pants. They exchanged heated kisses, long and sloppy, their touches lingering. Hisoka placed his hand at the back of Illumi’s head and tangled his fingers with his hair.

“Did you miss me, Lumi~ ♥?” the jester asked.

“Yeah, you can’t even imagine how much…,” Illumi whispered as Hisoka’s lips were peppering kisses on Illumi’s neck.

“Trust me, I _can_ imagine that…,” he assured him. “Now, mark me,” the magician demanded.

“Are you sure about that?” Illumi raised his eyebrows; his lover never asked for that.

“Yes, I want people to know that I belong to you,” Hisoka replied with a perverted smile.

Saying nothing, Illumi placed his lips on Hisoka’s neck and started to suck a pinch of his skin. Through the suckling sounds, Hisoka’s pants could be heard. The clown’s hands ran down Illumi’s chest to dive under his top. The assassin felt Hisoka’s sharp nails run along his skin. It was a painful yet pleasurable feeling. Illumi ended up leaving red marks on Hisoka’s neck as the magician grabbed the bottom of Illumi’s top and slowly took it off of his lover.

“Now, lay down and relax…,” Hisoka ordered, and Illumi did as he said.

The magician stripped Illumi of his pants. The assassin didn’t wear any underwear, so to Hisoka’s joy, he could see Illumi’s thin, but long erection. The clown reached out for a small bottle, sitting on the nightstand. He squeezed a small amount of lube onto his palm and coated his fingers with it. Then, he circled Illumi’s entrance, and the assassin willingly spread his legs for his lover. The clown didn’t wait long and inserted one of his fingers into Illumi. The assassin panted, feeling Hisoka moving inside of him. Illumi was so tight and warm inside; Hisoka would prefer that the _other_ part of his body would be inside of him, but he had to prepare him for it first. He wouldn’t want to hurt his lover, would he?  He continued steady movements before adding the second finger.

“Did you behave yourself when you were out, Lumi? Did you… _play_ with yourself?” Hisoka asked, squinting his eyes.

“Of course I did,” Illumi responded with a perverted smile.

“Show me how you did it,” Hisoka demanded.

Illumi hesitated for a moment, but he finally grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Hisoka shamelessly stared at him, licking his lips. Now, his thrusts became deeper and harder, hitting Illumi right in his prostate. The assassin let out a few quiet moans. Seeing Illumi quivering on the sheets, Hisoka could feel his arousal pulse with need. He pulled his fingers out and yanked down his pants, showing off his throbbing erection. His dick was smaller than Illumi’s, but thicker.

“I can see that you were very naughty, my dear Illu. You have to be punished…,” he said, spreading the lube onto his length. “Now, get on your hands and knees,” he ordered. Illumi didn’t move though.

“Didn’t I make myself clear?” The clown raised his eyebrow. Illumi sighed deeply, then turned around on his stomach. He kneeled, steadying himself on his hands. Hisoka slowly pushed his member inside; first just the tip of it until he gently entered him inch by inch. Then, his thrusts became wilder and deeper. Illumi groaned.

“Could you be a little bit quieter?”

“I’m sorry,” Illumi excused himself. But, in the end, he didn’t manage to stop the moaning.

“Damn, you’re so noisy!” Hisoka complained and covered Illumi’s mouth with his hand. The other hand dove between Illumi’s legs. He found his dick and started running circles around its head with his thumb. Then, he lightly stroked him off.

Illumi was losing his mind and accidentally bit one of Hisoka’s fingers that covered his mouth. He bit it deeply, blood dripping out of the wound.

“Ouch! Now you are really being naughty!” Hisoka pulled his hands from Illumi’s mouth and cock. He grabbed the assassin’s long hair and pulled it so hard that his head lurched back.

“You have to be nice, then I’ll let you ride me maybe…,” he cooed. “Nod if you understand.”

Illumi moved his head up and down.

“Good.” Hisoka let go of Illumi’s hair and went back to moving his hips.

After some time, the magician became exhausted by his sharp thrusts and hips moving madly, so he pulled out and collapsed on his back, his body covered in beads of sweat.

“Okay, I got a little bit tired, so now it’s your turn…”

Illumi turned around. He wasn’t even close to being tired. His hot body straddled Hisoka. He was angry that Hisoka pulled out so unexpectedly, leaving him so close to climax. He fiercely shoved Hisoka’s shaft inside of himself, and instantly began bouncing on him.

“You like that, don’t you?” Illumi asked darkly.

Hisoka had a perfect view of almost all of Illumi’s body in that position: from his pretty face with his parted lips, his jet-black, long hair that fell onto his muscular chest, to his swollen dick. Moreover, Illumi’s movements up and down onto his hard cock were as blissful as ever.

“Of course,” he murmured.

“You know, you’re in the perfect position to kill if I wanted to do it… So vulnerable…” Illumi ran his slender fingers across Hisoka’s jawline, then he went lower, down his neck and chest. Hisoka’s groans filled up the room, such dirty talk about killing always made him even more aroused.

“Aren’t you gonna touch me?” Illumi smiled flirtatiously, riding him wildly.

“My dear Illu, so greedy~ ♥.” The clown smirked.

He took Illumi’s dick in hand and began pumping it. For then, Hisoka’s shaft was hitting his sweet spot. Soon, they both climaxed at the same time. Illumi released drops of seed onto his abdomen, feeling Hisoka’s member pulsing inside of him from ecstasy. Exhausted, Illumi dropped down onto his lover, breathing heavily. The clown gave him a kiss on his ear and the assassin came back to his sitting position at instant.

“You know, I don’t like it,” he spat, pulling out and collapsing next to him.

“I know, I just love teasing you…,” Hisoka explained, leaning over him to take a tissue. Then, he carefully wiped Illumi and himself of the cum on their stomachs. When he was done, he dropped the tissue and leaned over Illumi again, but this time to seal his lips with his. The kiss wasn’t as hot as the previous ones, but deep and affectionate, a nonverbal way of saying ‘thank you’.

Illumi was the first one to broke the kiss to say, “Now, let’s go to sleep.”

Hisoka chuckled. He loved how sleepy Illumi got after sex.

“What if I say no?” the clown provoked him.

“I’ll punch you in the face,” Illumi murmured in a sleepy voice, turning on his side, his back to Hisoka.

The jester just pulled him closer to his muscular chest, snuggling him from behind. Soon, they both fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: @sugoi-pocky


End file.
